Rosa hybrida/Shrub Rose Plant
cv. xe2x80x98Morden Sunrisexe2x80x99
The new variety of Rosa hybrida of the present invention was created through a complex controlled breeding program using repeated crossings of shrub and garden roses at Morden, Manitoba, Canada. Hardiness was obtained from Rosa arkansana Porter, a species native to the Great Plains region of North America. The pollen parent in the final cross was the xe2x80x98Sunspritexe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,509) that displays deep yellow blossoms having approximately 28 petals. Other key antecedents include the xe2x80x98White Bouquetxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,415) that is a white-flowered Floribunda, the xe2x80x98Hazeldeanxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) a hybrid Rosa spinosissia that contributed both hardiness and yellow flower coloration, and the xe2x80x98Assiniboinexe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) which is the first of the PARKLAND series of roses and has been influential in developing roses that are well adapted to harsh prairie growing conditions.
It was found that a single plant of the new variety of Shrub rose plant was created through the breeding program. The new variety of the present invention displays the following combination of characteristics:
(a) commonly exhibits a relatively small stature combined with an erect and relatively open growth habit;
(b) forms in clusters on a substantially continuous basis attractive semi-double yellow-orange blossoms;
(c) forms attractive dark green glossy foliage;
(d) propagates well by the use of softwood cuttings;
(e) exhibits good winter hardiness;
(f) exhibits good disease resistance; and
(g) is particularly well suited for growing as ornamentation in the landscape.
Rose plants of the new variety can be grown well on their own roots outdoors without protection at Morden, Manitoba, Canada. Blossom production commonly begins in early June at Morden, Manitoba, Canada and commonly is completed by mid-September. The attractive yellow-orange blossoms contrast nicely with the dark green glossy foliage.
Accordingly, the new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It can be grown to advantage as attractive ornamentation as an individual plant or as a mass planting in parks, gardens, public areas, and residential landscapes.
The characteristics of the new variety have been found to be homogenous and stable and have been shown to be strictly transmissible by asexual propagation by the rooting of softwood stem cuttings and by tissue culture conducted at Morden, Manitoba, Canada.
The new variety has been named xe2x80x98Morden Sunrisexe2x80x99. The name was selected to reflect the attractive yellow-orange flower coloration and that reminds one of an early morning sunrise. It constitutes an attractive new member of the PARKLAND Series of roses.